The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astrantia, botanically known as Astrantia major ‘Star of Magic’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Star of Magic’. ‘Star of Magic’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘Star of Magic’, was discovered by the Inventor in the summer of 2006 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Astrantia ‘Star of Beauty’ (not patented) in his trial garden in De Hoef, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in the summer of 2006 in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.